


Red As Blood

by justme133



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Cussing, Gallavich, M/M, No specific season, Other, Vampire Mickey, because why the hell not, halloween season is upon us!, ian's not an ass though, mickey's a little ooc, vampire universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme133/pseuds/justme133
Summary: 127 years old was the new 100.Or at least, that’s what Mickey told himself these days....Mickey's a vampire, and he's living life in Chicago for the time being. What happens when he finds a tall redhead human to play with?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why the hell am I doing a vampire AU, I have no idea. But this idea wouldn't shut up, so here it is.

127 years old was the new 100.

 

Or at least, that’s what Mickey told himself these days.

 

Mickey wasn’t his real name - a ‘nickname’ actually.

 

His real name was Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, and he was a 127 year old vampire.

 

Yes yes, blah-blah-blah, all that shit you know about vampires is FALSE.

 

Mickey hates to break your heart, but here’s the fucking truth.

 

No sparkles - he’s gay, okay he’ll admit that, but the day he fucking sparkles is the day he sets his ass on fire.

 

No coffins - thank the fuck for that. Beds were so much comfier than the shit he had growing up in the early 1900’s - which was  _ nothing _ . Which goes to the next question: Does he sleep? A bit. Only if he’s really fucking tired. His ass can go for  _ days _ before he conks out for a couple hours, and bam! He’s good to go again.

 

Is there such a thing as vampire mates? Mickey doesn’t think so - he’s been around this long, and all he’s found is fuck buddies, so that would be a negative in his book.

 

But whatever, he’s here, he’s kicking, and he’s recently found himself in Chicago with his partner Svetlana in a 2 bedroom apartment on the upper Southside.

 

Svetlana was from Russia, born a year or two before Mickey was - honestly, he had no fucking clue. Years weren’t kept in such a great format back then, so shit happens. What the fuck ever, okay? His dad, the raging psychopath that he was - may that man  **_never_ ** rest in peace - got his drunk ass changed one night, and thought it would be a good idea to change his youngest son to be like him as well. And what young man doesn’t need a bride? So his dad found some Russian girl living on the streets, got her drunk, and changed her ass too so that she could be Mickey’s ‘bride’. Instead, as young strong vampires, they teamed up and killed his psycho ass and ran, and have been together since, but not as lovers or mates.

 

They’re partners. They live together, work together usually, and scope out food and fuck buddies for them to play with while in the area they live in. They’re friends. 

 

As far as vampire friends can go.

 

Mickey was currently outside - shocker, sunlight doesn’t hurt bitches - when he spotted a local convenience store. He could go for a water bottle - yes, shocker number two, vampires need water dumbass. Not as much as you fleshy humans, but yeah, it helps.

So Mickey stepped inside and a little bell went off over his head, signaling his arrival. He hadn’t been in Chicago before, so he was out inspecting it, seeing what kind of snacks he could find. He grabbed a water bottle out of the cooler and a bag of chips to take back to Svetlana. How she could stomach the things, he would never understand. He walked up to the counter and saw no one there. He debated just taking the stuff and going, but something told him to wait.

 

So he rung the little bell on the counter.

 

“Be right there!” a voice called out, and Mickey jerked his head up, confusion coming over his pale face - why did he react that way to a voice? He shook his head and waited as a tall, redheaded man came his way with a bright smile on his face. “Sorry about that, stocking things in the back,” he said, that smile still in place. Mickey just nodded, watching him as he rung up the water bottle and chips. “Anything else?” he was so chipper, and Mickey found himself having to pull away from those eyes.

 

“Um…” Mickey pulled a Snickers bar off the candy rack and put it on the counter for the guy to ring up. After he paid and went to walk away, the small bag in his hand, when he turned around. The guy was watching him, the smile gone, his face showing the same confusion Mickey knew he had on his. Mickey opened his mouth to ask something, why he wanted to know he had no idea, but the guy beat him to it.

 

“Ian.” Mickey stared at him, wondering how they had shared that unspoken thought, before he nodded and walked out without returning his name.

 

He would not be returning to that store.

 

....

 

Ian watched the man walk out of the store before he leaned against the counter. He didn’t just blurt out his name like that, at least not his real one - he usually used some stupid fake name when guys caught his eye, but that guy had shaken a spot in him he hadn’t felt since he was a kid and discovered sex with other guys.

 

He let out a shaky breath and went to the TV behind the counter, hitting rewind on the recent tape. Ian watched as the man came into the store, looked around, and grabbed his things. Ian couldn’t take his eyes off of him, and it bothered him. He didn’t do relationships anymore, they just got messy, especially with his work schedules.

 

With his height nearing 6 feet tall, and his family in chaos - a sister who was overworking herself, a brother who thought he could do anything and fucked up every time, another brother who was on the edge of being a legit psychopath or genius - he wasn’t sure anymore, and another sister who just entered baby mama stage, the only sane member of his family was little brother who didn’t talk as much as he should, he was managing as well as he could.

 

Okay, so his life was kind of a mess right now - but he worked two jobs and one of them was as a dancer at night while he worked the convenience store during the day and took online classes in between. He was overworked himself, but he didn’t care. He was doing it so he could get his life together, and get his family together, and shit, that guy was still on his mind.

 

Fuck.

 

Ian didn’t even get a name.

 

He shook his head and turned off the tape, trying to go back to work.

 

Only to be clouded with thoughts of the dark-haired man again.

 

This might be a problem.

 

He needed to get laid.

 

…

 

That night, Ian was dancing up on a platform, feeling the men, and a few women, watching him as his body rotated and moved to the music and lights. He knew he would let a guy take him home tonight, especially since he was still seeing blue eyes and dark hair, which was stupid. He didn’t even know the guy, he was just some guy, but fuck, he had made an impression.

 

When Ian took a break and got a water bottle, a woman approached him. This had happened a few times, and he hated to break their hearts, but he was a man’s man, so it was something he was used to.

 

“Excuse me,” she said in a rich accent, pushing her hair out of her face so he could see severe features as she surveyed him. He didn’t get the feeling of her wanting to take him to a back room, so he let her talk. “I like to buy dance for roommate. He’s over at bar,” she said, tilting her head. He followed her eyesight and felt his breath catch.

 

It was the fucking guy from the store. 

 

…

 

Mickey could see Svetlana talking to someone, and when he turned he caught the glow of bright red hair under the flashing lights. 

 

So, Ian from the store was also a dancer, and apparently his partner thought he’d be a good snack and fuck buddy while they were in the area. But then, the guy walked over to him, a weird grin on his face.

 

“So… that lady just paid me to give you a dance…?”

 

_ Oh _ . So apparently Svetlana thought he’d be good for  _ him _ . She did always have a knack for that.

 

“Well then, let’s see what you got Firecrotch.” Ian grinned, something in him stirring at the nickname, and pushed the smaller man into a back room for his dance.

 

Mickey didn’t miss the smirk or the glint of Svetlana’s teeth as he was led away.

 

….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mickey met Svetlana back at the apartment, she was looking well fed and proud of herself.
> 
> “Why the fuck you gotta interfere like that?”
> 
> “Please, he and you stink like streets in Russia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is a go! I hope it lives up to what everyone was waiting for! Thanks for all the comments and kudos on chapter 1!!

Mickey was sitting on a low couch in a back room, watching as Ian moved his body over his, dancing to low music that piped in from somewhere. Svetlana was smarter than he gave her credit for - he hadn’t even mentioned the weird thing that had happened between him and the redhead earlier that day, but she had sniffed him out and brought them together. She wanted Mickey to play with him while they were here, and Mickey didn’t think that was a bad idea, but fuck, something felt different this time.

 

He kept his hands to himself as the taller body moved over his own, hips rotating and gyrating to the music. Ian was lost in the job it seemed, and Mickey found himself lost in the movements.

 

Ian tried to seem nonchalant about his movements, but ever since they had gotten alone, he had felt like his body was on fire from being too close to this guy. He actually wanted to be touched for once - all the customers knew not to touch the dancers though, and the guy was doing just that, looking like he was enjoying himself if the smirk on his face was anything to go by, but his eyes…

 

Those blue eyes could do Ian in.

 

No guy did this to him. What the hell was going on?

 

He ended his dance with a lap dance, his hips rolling over the guy’s, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

 

Mickey could hear it, could see the sweat trickling down Ian’s neck as his body moved over his, and he had to say, he was intrigued. He had seen many men over the decades, but none of them had reacted to him this way, and to say, he had never reacted this way to a human.

 

Ian had turned, his dance almost finished as his body rotated over Mickey’s, when Mickey put his hands on Ian’s hips, stopping him. Ian’s sharp intake of breath made Mickey eye the pulse in his neck that was rapidly moving before he spoke.

 

“Mickey.” His voice was gruff, blue eyes like ice as he eyed Ian, who looked ready to bolt, or to kiss him, Mickey couldn’t tell. All he knew was that he couldn’t look away from those green eyes, and he didn’t know if he wanted to.

 

“Mickey,” Ian whispered, as if saying a prayer, the word like fire on his lips. Ian blinked, and Mickey was gone, leaving him in the back room alone, wondering if he’d ever see him again.

 

…

 

When Mickey met Svetlana back at the apartment, she was looking well fed  and proud of herself.

 

“Why the fuck you gotta interfere like that?”

 

“Please, he and you stink like streets in Russia.”

 

“What the fuck does that mean?” He asked as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, tossing them to her as he lit one himself - yes, vampires fucking smoke, at least they do, fuck that shit, they’re already kind of dead, what’s it gonna do, kill them more?

 

She shrugged, eyeing him.

 

“Fine. Fuck you. Where were you tonight after you pulled that shit?”

 

“Found nice couple. Very tasty. Good fucks. Will go back while in town.”

 

“A couple? That shit’s risky Lana,” he muttered in between puffs, eyeing her. She shrugged again, completely uncaring about what she did to people.

 

“They live close to Orange Boy. His stink was all over street.”

 

“What the fuck are you on about now?”

 

“Dancer.”

 

“What the fuck about him?” Mickey was confused, what did Ian have to do with any of this? He had just me the guy not even 24 hours ago and planned on never seeing him again. He was sure he could find a good fuck and snack while in town that wasn’t that guy.

 

“Dancer lives near couple. He stink. Like you stink. New stink too.”

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“You. Smell,” she said slowly, rolling her eyes at him. “He. Smell. You. Two. Smell. Same. Very stinky. You met before?”

 

“Fuck no.”

 

“Defensive. Terrible liar,” she muttered as he walked away. He heard her and just flipped her off over his shoulder as he went into his room.

 

…

 

When Ian got home to the chaos that was his home, he put his money in their little fund and went to his room, changing so he could take a shower so he didn’t have to think about the weird day and night he had. 

 

As he showered, he couldn’t help but wonder what a certain dark haired blue eyed moody stranger was doing.

 

_ Mickey _ .

 

Why did that name mean so much to him? Why did that guy affect him so much? 

 

Fuck it, it was just a guy, and it was just because Ian hadn’t gotten laid lately - although he had been approached by a nice looking guy after work, and usually he’d say yes, because that helped him finish off his night and work off any energy he had, but fuck, all he had thought about was when Mickey had touched him, had stopped him…

 

He just imagined those hands on his hips, helping guide him as he thrust into the pale body under his, as his eyes met icy blue ones…

 

Oh fuck.

 

…

 

The next morning, Mickey was smoking across the street from the convenience store. And he knew Ian was inside, because he now knew what Svetlana meant last night.

 

Ian  _ smelled. _

 

Mickey vaguely remembered when he was a child, still human, and his mother had just obtained her position as the baker's assistant, which was a big deal back then - his dad worked all day and all night, almost never home, which was fine for him, his dad was an ass - so his mom helped take care of them by doing what she could. When she came home, she smelled like fresh bread, pastries, and just  _ warm _ . That’s what Mickey remembered about his mother the most. The smell.

 

That’s what Ian reminded him of. He smelled  _ warm _ , like the sun shining down, full of life and energy and everything that Mickey was not.

 

It made him wonder what he smelled like.

 

…

 

Ian was behind the counter, reading a magazine - he had already stocked up everything, mopped, cleaned the windows, all those small tasks that he hated but got done because it gave him some down time.

 

His nose wrinkled like he wanted to sneeze as a smell wafted through the air as someone opened the door.

 

It smelled  _ wild _ . Like nighttime, cigarettes burning into ash, a smell that made him comfortable and yet kind of made him fear for his life as he felt like he was being consumed by it. It was a smell that he had never smelled before, yet that was so familiar that he wanted to smell it forever.

 

When he looked up, he saw Mickey outside of the front windows, standing across the street. He was sure there was no way their eyes could’ve met.

 

Yet he was sure that Mickey had been looking straight at him, and had maybe even been waiting for him to look at him.

 

…

 


	3. 3

When Ian looked up again, Mickey was gone. Maybe Ian had imagined him. The guy had just been on his mind after all. Why would he be there, watching him? Ian didn’t even know him! Fuck that - tonight was his night off, and he was gonna go out, and find some guy to fuck, and not think about that guy Mickey.

That night, Ian did just that - his older sister Fiona and older brother Lip were out, dancing in a large group of people, while he stood at the bar, surveying the people around him. A couple guys could be seen looking at him, but he didn’t see anyone that caught his eye enough for him to consider doing the walk of shame for. 

Then, he saw the woman again - the same one from last night, the one with the weird accent that had paid for the dance for Mickey - she was chatting up a bartender on the other side. He wondered…

“We seem to keep running into each other, huh?” he heard behind him, making him turn.

Mickey was there, watching him, eyes seeming to be so brightly blue that Ian couldn’t look away.

“Hi.” Mickey raised an eyebrow at Ian, who seemed to lost all sense anything - the music seemed to fade into the background as Mickey watched him. He couldn’t look away.

Suddenly, Mickey grinned, and all Ian could see was the glint of his teeth - were the strobe lights hitting them? Was it something Mickey had ate that made them so shiny?

 

“Wanna dance?” The words were out of Ian’s mouth before he could even register them - here was a guy he barely knew, watching him, grinning at him, and he couldn’t think straight - Ian always let guys come to him, not the other way around.

Mickey shrugged, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. “Sure, why the fuck not.” Ian felt himself be pulled into the throng of people, Mickey’s body closer to his, hands on his hips as they danced together. Ian couldn’t look away - his body moved with Mickey’s, and as he watched him, he was assaulted with that smell again. That wild smell seemed to be coming from Mickey, who was watching him still.

“Wanna get out of here?” Ian asked, once again nothing he ever thought he’d say - he usually let the guys lead him away. He saw Mickey shake his head and pull him closer.

“Trust me, you don’t wanna be alone with me,” Mickey said, eyes seeming to flash in the lights. Ian couldn’t look away. “Or would you let me do what I want to you? Would you let me take you away, and let me sink my teeth into every inch of your skin, biting as hard as I could?” Now Ian felt weird, like the room was spinning, and the only thing holding him there was Mickey, whose hands were still on him.

“Yes.”

Mickey shook his head and stepped away, brushing his thumb over his lip.

“This was a bad idea.” Ian blinked, as if coming out of sleep, and looked at Mickey, whose eyes seemed to still be flashing in the lights as he watched him. Ian moved closer before he cupped Mickey’s face in his hands and pressed his mouth hungrily to his.

…

Mickey couldn’t handle this - with Ian so close, it made him just want to sink his teeth in and not stop. Fuck, he had never had this problem before - he was a ‘one and done’ type of vampire. 

Then Ian had to fucking kiss him.

Fuck, Mickey didn’t kiss - hell, he didn’t know if he had ever kissed anyone before.

But then Ian was here, with his smell all up in Mickey’s face, and he didn’t know if he could control it.

When Ian pulled away, he whispered, but Mickey heard him.

“Let me take you home. Please.” Mickey could hear the begging in his voice, and fuck, it was hard to not give in to that. Mickey was trying not to fucking hurt someone, so what the fuck was he supposed to do now? 

Mickey met Svetlana’s eyes across the bar, and she nodded at him.

Fuck it, he had to do this.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered back to Ian before he dragged him off the dance floor and out of the building.

…

He led Ian back to his apartment, which was a bad idea - he never brought humans back to his home. He usually found a hotel or something - why did Ian have to make things so complicated by smelling so good?

He kissed Ian at the door, his mouth fitting firmly against his as he walked Ian backwards into the room - Ian was already shedding his jacket, pulling off MIckey’s button down as well, leaving himself in a t-shirt and Mickey in a wife beater. Mickey pulled away and saw Ian’s dazed look - he knew that look, he had made many guys wear that look before. It was simple really - the appeal to please and make sure Mickey was happy was all that those wanted - he didn’t mean to fucking do it, it just made finding a meal easier for him. It wasn't that he fucking wanted too - it just fucking happened when people spent too long around him.

So he stepped away and willed it to stop - if he was going to do this, he kind of just wanted it to be real.

Fuck, when did he get so fucking sappy?

It was the fucking smell - that shit had to be messing with his brain.

But he thought it, and he saw the dazed look fade from Ian’s eyes. With that, he dragged him into his room.

…

Ian was lying down in Mickey’s bed, Mickey on top of him. They were naked, their skin slick against each other as Mickey kissed his way over Ian’s body, biting every now and then, but not enough to do anything now. Ian’s hips stuttered a bit against his, and he knew that he wanted it as much as he wanted it, so why was he putting it off?

He knew why - he had heard about mates consummating with each other, and it made him anxious - if Ian was his mate, which he assumed he must be because he smelled so damn good and so damn different and it made Mickey want him more and more.

Ian felt the same way - that smell was assaulting his nose and fuck all he wanted was to fuck Mickey until they couldn’t move and they were together in a way he didn’t know he wanted.

What the fuck was going on?

But then Mickey was lowering himself onto Ian, his teeth on his neck, and all thoughts Ian had were gone as him and Mickey were one.

Holy fucking hell, this is what had been missing from his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story seems to be going well!! I hope you guys liked this chapter and will be looking forward to the next one!


	4. 4

When Ian woke up, he was so  _ sore _ . Mickey had ridden him late into the night and early into the morning, eventually causing Ian to come so hard that he passed out with Mickey’s lips and body still on him. 

 

It was honestly the best sex Ian had ever had. The more he woke up, the more he remembered last night, how he seemed to lose control when Mickey got near him - he didn’t know what came over him, especially with some guy he just met, but hell, he didn’t feel like doing a walk of shame, so that was good.

 

He sat up and reached for his boxers that were strewn on the floor by the bed, seeing that the other clothes were still there, minus the other boxers. He could smell coffee, so he followed the smell as he slipped those on, finding Mickey in the kitchen, in nothing but his boxers, making what looked like pancakes.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Mornin’,” is all Mickey returned, not turning around as he flipped his pancake. “Hope you like ‘em kinda burnt I haven’t cooked in fuckin’  _ years _ .” Ian grinned and sat at the table, where a cup of coffee was already waiting for him. He sipped on it and watched MIckey’s back as he moved around the kitchen, feeling completely at ease - there was no awkward ‘well this was fun’, no feeling of the need to get out of there - Ian was just content to sit there and have breakfast with Mickey, to make small talk, to get to know him.

 

What the hell was going on with him?

 

“Hope you like banana, cuz that’s what I made,” Mickey grumbled, setting down the plate of pancakes and grabbing his own cup of coffee. Ian grinned and Mickey just stared at him, unable to look away for a second before he shook his head and smirked.

 

“My favorite.”

 

Mickey smiled now, and Ian was sure his heart stopped.

 

Fuck, was there such a thing as love at first sight?

 

…

 

Mickey knew this was bad. He had always heard the phrase ‘don’t play with your food’ and that was  _ exactly _ what he was doing, but fuck, Ian wasn’t food.

 

Although he had left some pretty hefty marks on his chest - he figured the neck was too exposed, and guessed he’d have to dance with a shirt on now -- Mickey tried to ignore how smug that made him feel.

 

Mickey had only bit once that was hard enough to draw blood, and it had been…  _ orgasmic _ . Ian’s blood was like nothing he had ever tasted before. He hadn’t bit hard enough to cause any kind of change in Ian, and he didn’t plan to - even if he and Ian were meant to be together in some way, he would leave Ian to have his humanity, no matter what.

 

“So…” Ian started, pulling Mickey out of his thoughts to meet his eyes, which were shining at him, and fuck, Mickey was in deep - he knew having sex with him was a bad idea. “What… are you doing today?” Mickey raised an eyebrow at him, and Ian just shrugged. “Trying to make small talk. Get to know the guy that had mind-blowing sex with last night.” That caused Mickey to choke on his coffee a bit as he chuckled.

 

“Fuck if I know.”

 

“Okay.... Any family?”   
  


“Nah. All dead. Svetlana’s all I got.”

 

“Oh. Are you and her related…?”   
  


“Nope. Known her for fucking ever, where I go, she goes. Fucking Russian bitch.” Mickey smirked and Ian had a feeling that must have been a term of endearment in some way. “What about you? Askin’ me all the damn questions, why don’t you answer some yourself.”

 

“Too much family. Two older siblings, three younger siblings, deadbeat dad, dead mom. I’m right in the middle of the chaos.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Yeah. It’s why I work two jobs.”

 

“Although you might need to take a break from the dancing shit,” Mickey grumbled, smug now as he eyed Ian’s chest. Ian looked down and sighed.

 

“Yeah, the boss is gonna hate that… I’m one of the most popular dancers.” Mickey snorted into his coffee and rolled his eyes at him. “What! I am!” Mickey just snorted again and they continued on eating and chatting, finding it oddly comfortable to just be sitting there with each other.

 

…

 

When Ian was about to leave, he turned towards MIckey, who, instead of kissing him, ran his nose against his neck, inhaling deeply, feeling Ian shiver against him.

 

“Have a good one, Firecrotch.” Ian nodded and walked out, feeling something in him shift, turn, and when he got home, he couldn’t bring himself to shower.

 

What the fuck, he always showered after he slept with someone, but the thought of washing off Mickey’s scent didn’t sit right with him.

 

So instead, he washed his body, making sure to leave his neck dry. He didn’t know why, but he knew he needed to do that. Mickey’s smell needed to be on him.

 

What the fuck? Why? What was he thinking?

 

Ian shook his head and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, staring at his chest in the mirror. He saw the littering of bites, and usually he’d be upset about guys leaving so many marks, but fuck, he just wanted more.

 

What kind of hold did Mickey have on him?

 

…

 

That night, Ian wasn’t dancing, He was bartending when his head snapped up, eyes trained on the door. 

 

How did he know? In walked Svetlana, eyes scanning the bar, briefly landing on him with a grin before she walked away. Behind her came Mickey, eyes immediately meeting his as he made his way over to him.

 

“No dancing?” Mickey teased, making Ian smirk at him as he leaned over the counter.

 

“Fuck you,” is all he replied, making Mickey smile.

 

“Just say when babe.” Ian flushed, no one had ever called him that, before he looked away.

 

“What can I get you?” MIckey leaned close, indicating with his head for Ian to lean closer. Ian did, and Mickey ran his nose across his neck again.

 

“I want a beer,” he said, meeting Ian’s eyes. He nodded and grinned at him, his eyes drifting to Mickey’s lips, and then his teeth, before he met his eyes again, which were flashing with the lights again. “And I want you again,” he whispered, and Ian nodded before he led Mickey away from the bar and into the back of the club to a private room, one with a door that he could close. Mickey pinned him against the door, kissing him, teeth digging into his lip and fingers hard into his skin as he held him there.

 

“Fuck, missed you,” Mickey breathed into his mouth, and Ian had to groan in agreement as he ran his hands over Mickey’s body. 

 

“Need you,” Ian mumbled, and Mickey nodded before he led them to couch in the small room. He sat Ian down on it and then got in his lap. He ran his nose over his neck again, and Ian tilted his head back for him, feeling his tongue on his skin now. “Mickey,” he pleaded - and since when did Ian ever fucking plead, he had no idea-, and Mickey groaned as he whispered out a strangled sound.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Then he sunk his teeth into Ian’s neck.

 

Ian groaned as he bucked up, his body automatically wanting more and more. Mickey finally had to pull his mouth away, running his tongue over the bite, making sure all that was left was a faint red mark. Ian was panting, not knowing what just happened to him.

 

“Mick...Mickey.”

 

“I’m here babe,” he said softly, meeting Ian’s eyes. “You okay?”

 

“What the fuck was that?”

 

“Don’t worry. Go back to work. I’ll come get you when you get off and we can go back to my place again.” Ian nodded and let himself walk out with Mickey, who kissed him before he left him behind the bar.

 

…

 

Svetlana met him outside, where he was smoking a cigarette.

 

“He looks fucked. You bite?” Mickey nodded and breathed smoke out of his nose. She stood next to him and smirked. “Mate?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Pass. No small dick for me.” He scoffed at her and shook his head at her.

 

“Fuck off. You know that’s a fucking lie.” She laughed and took his cigarette.

 

“He stink. You stink. Stink together. Not my problem.”   
  


“Fuck off I’m doing what I can,” he said, taking the cigarette back. “This shit is new, I’m doing what I can,” he muttered again.

 

She snorted and walked off, calling over her shoulder. “Fuck him good. Extra for me,” and then she winked.

 

He laughed and pulled out a new cigarette, waiting for Ian to get off.

 

…

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey finds out there might be some side effects of 'biting for fun'.

****

By this point, Ian was kind of dating Mickey he guessed? It had been a month, and Mickey would find him at work, get him home - well to Mickey’s home - and they would eat dinner - Mickey would cook for him, or maybe get takeout, and then they would watch TV until they went to bed, where Mickey and Ian would have sex, ending with Mickey’s teeth on Ian’s neck.

Mickey  _ really _ liked to bite Ian, and every time he did, Ian felt his body spasm in the way that made him completely weak to Mickey, and fuck, he liked it. He liked when Mickey took control, and he never thought he’d be that type of person to let someone else take control, but fucking, with Mickey on top of him, wrapped around him with his teeth on his neck, Ian was pudding.

So this is how Ian found himself kind of staying with Mickey on a semi-permanent basis.

Sure, he went home to change clothes, but he slept at Mickey’s, they ate together, they slept together, and when Ian wasn’t working, they were spending time together.

So yeah, he was dating Mickey he guessed.

This was different for him - usually it was just quick hookups here and there, giving a guy a blowjob in the bathroom, shit like that. He didn’t have real relationships very often, but now… Now he thought he might be in one, and fuck, that scared him.

But he couldn’t pull away. 

Mickey felt the same way - Ian had this hold on him with those bright eyes and that stupid smile and his stupid red hair that just made Mickey want all of him.

It also made him want to do something stupid, like possibly bite so hard that he could become like him and then…

But no. Mickey would not put this life sentence of hell on someone like Ian. Even if they were meant to be together. 

Yeah, Mickey was sure of that fact now - Ian smelled too damn good, like no human fucking should, and Ian felt the same way about Mickey; he couldn’t stand that smell but it was so fucking good at the same time.

Fuck, this was bad.

…

On Ian’s next day off, he and Mickey found themselves at Ian’s house of all places.

“What the fuck we doing here? We can fuck in peace at my place,” Mickey grumbled as Ian led him up the stairs and into the house.

“Calm the fuck down. No one’s here,” he said, letting Mickey sit down on the couch. “I just wanna grab some stuff - if I’m gonna be camping out at your place, I’d rather not be going back and forth all the damn time.” Mickey just grumbled but sat on the couch, wrinkling his nose at all of the smells in the house - there were too many fucking people crammed in this damn house anyway, he was glad to get Ian out of it for a bit.

His head snapped up when the door opened and in stomped a small group of people.

“Who the fuck are you?” The guy in front asked, running a hand through his curly blond hair as he glared at Mickey. Mickey just glared back, not answering. “Oh I get it. You’re fucking Ian aren’t you.” Mickey just flipped him off but still didn’t answer. “Fuck you. I’m Lip. This is Carl and Debbie. We’re his siblings. Has he mentioned us to you, boytoy?”

“Fuck off,  _ Phillip _ . I’m not just some boytoy I’m his fucking boyfriend,” he said, standing up and staring into Lip’s eyes, making them flash a bit so Lip backed off. He grinned, and maybe his teeth were longer than they needed to be, but hey, a good scare is what people needed sometimes. Lip just flipped him off and stomped up the stairs, leaving Carl and Debbie to swoop in on Mickey.

Oh joy.

…

Lip was still grumpy when he ran into Ian with his duffel bag over his shoulder.

“You fucking living with that douchehat now? What the fuck Ian?”   
  


“I’m not in the mood for one of your gay lovelife lectures,” Ian grumbled, moving past his brother, who stopped him by putting his arm out.

“I’m just saying I just spent two minutes with the asshole and I already hate him. What the fuck do you see in him?”

Ian turned, eyes flashing briefly while he stared down his brother. Lip let go, not saying anything as Ian walked away from him.

…

As Ian stormed down the stairs, Mickey turned away from the two teens who were bombarding him and his mouth fell open at the sight of Ian, who’s face was flushed in anger and eyes were flashing like static, changing colors rapidly. The two teens didn’t seem to notice, so Mickey was glad as he grabbed Ian and dragged his ass out of the front door, hearing Lip swearing from upstairs.

“Hey, calm down Firecrotch, what the fuck happened?” Mickey asked when they were finally far away enough to lean him up against a wall, hands coming up to cup Ian’s face. He focused his eyes on Mickey, and they stopped flashing - Ian may not have even noticed, but Mickey did, and that was a problem. “What the fuck did that fuckhead say?”

“Just giving me crap. He always does,” Ian said, trying to move but Mickey kept a hand on his chest, making it to where he couldn’t move past him.

“What the fuck happened?”

Ian saw it then - Mickey’s eyes flashed, and this time there were no lights flashing for Ian to blame it on.

“He was bitching because I’m practically living with you.”

“I’m your fucking boyfriend he can fucking deal with it. Damn lazy ass can’t even use his full name,” Mickey grumbled as they began to walk, lighting up a cigarette on their way. Ian smiled a bit and bumped Mickey’s shoulder, making him raise his eyebrows at him.

“Boyfriend huh?”

“Oh fuck you.”

…

Mickey was asleep, but Ian wasn’t - he wasn’t tired, and he couldn’t sleep with his brain racing a mile a minute.

Mickey’s  _ eyes were fucking flashing _ .

What the fuck did that mean? Was Mickey on some kind of drugs that fucked up a person's eyes? Did such a thing exist?

Ian was freaked out, but he looked at Mickey as he slept, and watched the rise and fall of his chest, slow, hypnotizing, and realized he didn’t give a shit.

Mickey was it.

Fuck.

…

Mickey was asleep, in a sense - his body was passed out; controlling Ian to calm down had exhausted him, but his brain was still going.

Ian’s eyes were flashing, _ fucking flashing _ .

But MIckey had never bitten Ian enough to change him - why was he picking this up now? He’d have to be more careful with his biting - he wasn’t going to let this happen to Ian, no matter how much he lov…

Aw fuck.

…

The next day, Mickey was chilling at the convenience store Ian worked at during the day while Ian helped people out, leaning against the counter and reading a magazine. He was dressed in a black jacket and fingerless gloves, a gold chain around his neck, giving off a very particular vibe that day.

“You know you’re here enough, I could see about getting you a job.”

Mickey snorted and just flipped through his magazine, not looking at Ian.

“Then we’d see each other all the time.”

“We already fucking live together babe, deal with it,” Mickey muttered, “besides, I have money saved up for fucking  _ years _ . I don’t need to work.” Ian nodded and thought about that - it wasn’t the first time Mickey had made an offhand comment like that - saying he had been working on something for years, or hadn’t done something in years. But he was, what, 24? 25? He wasn’t much older than Ian was, so how…?

Ian shook his head and helped the guy who came in to buy cigarettes, feeling something in him spark up as the guy stopped to stare at Mickey before he stepped closer. Mickey just raised an eyebrow but didn’t act like he noticed.

“Hey badboy, what you doing in this crappy store?”

“Ahem, you just bought cigs from this crappy store!” Ian said, but the guy ignored him as he leaned into Mickey, who was doing his best to repel the guy, but apparently it wasn’t working.

“What the fuck do you want?” The guy just smirked and shrugged.

“Just wanna show you a good time.”

“No thanks,” Mickey dismissed him, looking back at his magazine. The guy didn’t know when to give up apparently, plucking the magazine from Mickey’s fingers and throwing it on the floor. “I was fucking reading that.”

“Yeah but I’m here now,” the guy said, and Mickey felt a snarl want to come out along with his fangs, but he just squared his jaw and made his face blank. Before he could do anything though Ian was away from the counter and had the guy pushed up against the door.

“Hey, take a hint. No means fucking no,” he said, his blood rushing in his ears. “Now if you want to leave this store with your nuts intact, stay the fuck away from my boyfriend.” He felt hands on his shoulders pulling him back, and he let the guy go, who left the store in a hurry. He stood there, his hands clenched at his sides as he heard the door lock and the flip of the sign before Mickey was looking at him.

“Ian, you ok? Babe?” Ian looked at him, and Mickey’s eyes were focused on him, concerned, but there was something else. Something Ian couldn’t pinpoint. He felt his body begin to relax as Mickey’s hands were on his shoulders, and he could hear Mickey’s voice, as if from a distance. “Babe, you need to calm the fuck down. It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m okay.”

Ian nodded and felt Mickey droop against him.

“You okay?”

“That just takes a lot out of me,” he muttered, moving to lean against the counter again as Ian picked up his magazine.

“What does?” Mickey just waved his hand and went back to reading, not answering. “Mick.” Mickey looked at him, wanting to avoid this conversation before he moved closer, pinning Ian to the counter since the door was still locked.

“I love you,” Mickey mumbled before his teeth were on Ian’s neck, making his head fall back in ecstasy. 

“I love you too,” he said back as he felt his world go black around him.

…

Ian woke up in Mickey’s bed, finding Mickey sitting next to him, silent as he smoked.

“What happened?”   
  


“You passed out at work. I had to drag your giant ass all the way home.” Ian nodded and moved to sit up. “Don’t worry, you’re just exhausted. That’s what the meds said.”

“Meds?”   
  


“Medics? Doctors? That whole shebang? They came by, Svetlana demanded to call ‘em. You need to rest,” Mickey mumbled, kissing Ian’s forehead, making him nod tiredly. “Don’t worry, I’m here. You’re okay.” Ian nodded and felt himself fall off into sleep, not missing Mickey looking at him, eyes flashing just once before he found himself deep asleep.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any mistakes, I'm exhausted, but I wanted to get it posted. I hope it was okay!


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian have 'the talk'.

_ Ian was having weird dreams - he knew he was obviously dreaming, but it was still unsettling. _

 

_ Mickey was there, of course Mickey was there, but he didn’t seem like himself. _

 

_ There was flashing red lights everywhere, making Ian dizzy as the lights kept lighting Mickey up in a bright red way. _

 

_ Why were his lips so red? The flashing red lights were illuminating his mouth, and Ian couldn’t look away. His lips were such a bright red… _

 

_ Ian stepped closer, his hand coming up to Mickey’s face. Mickey watched him, his mouth opening slowly to show off a pair of bright white fangs. Ian’s thumb went to trace Mickey’s lips, which were now dripping red, when the fangs snapped down on his hand. _

 

Ian sat up, dripping sweat as he felt the remains of the dream fade off - he could still see the fangs, and feel them slip into his hand. He was breathing heavily when Mickey came into the room.

 

“Hey you okay? I know you haven’t been sleeping well so I made you some coffee,” he said, sitting the cup down next to him. Ian watched him warily before he grabbed the cup, sipping on it. “To be fair, coffee doesn’t help you sleep, but fuckit, what else can I do?” Ian chuckled and sipped on the coffee some more, his eyes focusing on Mickey’s lips - they were normal pink lips, no red light or red drips or fangs coming out.

 

He must have been delusional from the exhaustion.

 

“Hey, I gotta go some run some errands, need anything?” Mickey asked, slipping his jacket on before he eyed Ian. Ian shook his head and smiled at him. Mickey returned the smile before nodded. “I’ll grab something for dinner. Get some rest - you don’t gotta sleep, just get fucking better.”

 

Ian had been in bed for three days now, not leaving the house or anything while he recovered from his exhaustion collapse. Mickey had been taking care of him, in more ways than one, and he wanted to get better so he could return the favor.

 

_ And feel those fangs in his neck again. _

 

There were no fangs. Ian was delusional. He was exhausted.

 

_ It was a lie. Ian knew those teeth were fangs, and they slid into his neck every time they were together. _

 

No, Ian just needed to rest.

 

…

 

Mickey was smoking as he was waiting for Svetlana, who he needed to talk to. He saw her striding towards him, all legs and chest, eyes cold as she approached him.

 

“Boytoy still sick?”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Mickey said, finishing off one cigarette and lighting up another one - if he was human, he’d be addicted right now. “How do we smell? Does he smell… different?”   
  


“You notice too. He smells like you. Like us. Too much biting.”

 

“But I didn’t do shit! I mean, yeah I bit a little, like I wasn’t gonna fucking bite him, but I didn’t fucking change him.” Svetlana shrugged, eyes bored. “What about your fuck toys? Did you change them?”

 

“I don’t change. I play. You are different.”

 

“How the fuck is that different?”

 

“Mates. With a little bite, he will change. Making him sick won’t stop it.”

 

“I just want him to fucking rest while I figure this shit out. How do you know so much about all of this shit?”

 

“100 years. Lot of reading. Lots of studying.” Mickey nodded and eyed her.

 

“What the fuck can I do?” Svetlana’s face softened ever so slightly before she turned away.

 

“Make him like us. All you can do. Be together. No more lies.” She strode away, her body giving off all of the vibes of the predator that she was.

 

“Fuck.”

 

…

 

When Mickey came home, he had chinese takeout in his arms. Ian was sitting on the couch, eyes heavy as he turned his head.

 

“Hey,” Ian mumbled, eyes hazy. Mickey closed his eyes and braced one hand against Ian’s forehead, making Ian’s eyes close with his touch. He felt a wave roll through him and into Ian, and saw Ian’s eyes open. “Hey,” he said, voice a bit brighter. “Food?”   
  


“Yeah doofus, let’s eat,” MIckey said, watching as Ian scooted over so he could sit down and eat with him.

 

…

 

Ian rolled off of Mickey, his chest heaving with the effort of the fucking he had just given his boyfriend. Mickey was panting too, because they hadn’t had sex in the three days Ian had been  in bed, so they had enjoyed it.

 

But Mickey hadn’t bit Ian, and he kind of missed the feel of those teeth on his neck. But why? He had never had a biting kink before, but with Mickey, it was what really set their sex life through the roof.

 

Although fucking was good either way.

 

He looked at Mickey, whose eyes were closed as he tried to settle his breathing. Ian just watched him before a tired blue eye opened to stare at him.

 

“What?”

 

“I just… thanks for taking care of me,” he said, smiling at Mickey, who didn’t smile back.

 

“Don’t thank me, I’m the one who made you sick,” he muttered, standing up and slipping his boxers on.

 

“What? How the hell could you make me sick?” Mickey groaned, his back facing Ian as he punched the wall.

 

“Because….” He trailed off and faced Ian, who was watching him, eyes wary - but that wasn’t all. Mickey saw them flash, just once, and he knew - somehow, Ian must have already known.

 

“Mick?”

 

“I’m a fucking vampire.” Ian laughed, but it was hollow; had his dreams somehow known this? Had his soul been aware of this the whole time? He shook his head. Mickey was just fucking with him.

 

Mickey shook his head and didn’t say anything else as he opened his mouth, making his fangs appear for Ian to see.

 

“Holy fuck.”

 

…

 


	7. 7

Ian stared at Mickey before he let out a shaky laugh. “Real funny Mick. Real funny.” Mickey just stared at him, mouth now closed and an eyebrow raised in confusion. “It’s a joke. Funny.”

“Fuck, Gallagher, I’m serious.”

“Oh okay,” Ian said sarcastically as he met his boyfriend’s eyes. “You’re a vampire. You just happen to tell me this right after I have a weird dream about you being a vampire? Yeah right.”

“Wait, what?! How long have you been dreaming that?” 

“I don’t know, since we started fucking? Why the fuck does that matter?”

“Fuck,” Mickey said, punching the wall. Ian jumped when a large hole appeared, much more damage than he would have expected. “I didn’t… This wasn’t supposed to happen. Fuck.”

“What the fuck are you mumbling about?”

“This!” Mickey cried, his hand reaching out to grab Ian’s chin. Ian resisted, but then felt a pull in his mouth, and somehow knew by the way Mickey was staring at him, at his  _ teeth _ , that something was wrong. “FUCK FUCK FUCK!!” Ian couldn’t say anything with Mickey’s hand on his face, holding his mouth open, but then he felt the pad of Mickey’s thumb brush gently against his canine, it sent a jolt of pressure and pleasure through his body, making his eyes close as he groaned at the feeling.

All he wanted to do was bite down on the thumb - he just wanted to pierce the flesh, feel his teeth biting into it with ease…

_ Why did he want to do that?! _

He pulled his face away from Mickey and finally opened his eyes, only to see Mickey’s own blue ones flashing at him.

“Mine are flashing too, aren’t they?” Mickey didn’t say anything, but Ian knew he was right. “What the fuck did you do to me?”

“I didn’t fucking mean too. I just… fuck,” Mickey stood back and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the wall. “I just… fuck. I just came to Chicago, and then I met you, and you smelled so fucking good, but not like I wanted to eat you good, more like I wanted to fuck your brains out. And then we just… started fucking and I bit you. I didn’t do enough to change you, but I guess I did enough to cause some damage. You smell more like me than you did before.”

“So I’m fucking changing into a vampire?!”

“Hell no. I’d have to bite you, and then you’d have to bite me-”

“What the fuck?”

“And when that was done, we’d fuck and become mates for life.”

Ian sat there, staring at Mickey in shock.

“What. The. Fuck?”

“At least I’m giving your a fucking option. Svetlana and I were both forced against our will to become this way. I’ve been alive 127 fucking years.”

“Well you look great for your age.” Mickey just glared at him and Ian cracked a smile. “Listen. I love you Mick. I’ve never… felt this way about anyone. But then you came into my life, and were the best fuck I’ve ever had, and then… fuck. Mick.. I can’t give up my life.”

“No one fucking asked you to. I’ve lived along humans for a long ass time. Once you get used to not wanting to bite everyone you see, it's like being human. Just need blood every now and then.”

“Did you… do you like my blood?”

“Best I’ve ever tasted.”

Ian couldn’t meet Mickey’s eyes as he tilted his head to expose his neck.

“I’m not sure if that’s what I want, but I want to be with you. So if you need to bite me, and I need to bite you, then lets do it.”

Mickey stared at Ian’s neck and bit his lip as he could see the blood pulsing beneath the skin.

Did he want to damn Ian to this life? He wanted to be with him, but could he do this to him just for his own wants and needs?

…


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really makes the title come into perspective...

“No.”

 

“What?”

 

“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey said, looking at Ian’s neck, watching the veins pulsing in rapid beats, matching his own pulsing in his ears. “You have no idea how much I want to fucking bite you right now.”

 

“Then do it. Fucking bite me.”

 

Mickey hissed, but still didn’t move.

 

“Come on, show me what you can do with those things.” Mickey didn’t even realize his fangs were showing, but he still didn’t move. “Or are you too pussy-shit to do anything? Huh? Maybe you don’t really want to mate with me. Maybe you’re too chickenshit. Scared little vampire with fangs too big for his mouth-”

 

Ian was cut off when Mickey snarled and tackled him, his teeth sinking into his neck, his warm blood pouring into his mouth, staining his teeth, his tongue.

 

Ian’s jaw went slack and his eyes became glassy as a tremor of pleasure shot through his body before it weakened, and then he went limp in Mickey’s hands.

 

Oh shit.

 

…

 

_ Okay, yeah, Ian should not have antagonized the hungry vampire, he sees that now. _

 

_ Cuz he’s dead. _

 

_ Right? _

 

_ He sure feels fucking dead. _

 

_ But  fuck, if that wasn’t the best orgasm he ever had. _

 

_ It hadn’t even hurt, not really. It had been a pinch, kinda like when you get a tattoo. _

 

_ He feels like a weight has been lifted, as if he’s floating. _

 

_ So yeah, he must be dead. _

 

_ Fuck, his family will fucking kill him. _

 

_ Wait. Oh yeah. _

 

_ “Ian. Babe. Gallagher. Focus.”  _

 

**_Mickey_ **

 

....

 

Mickey could tell Ian was groggy, but fuck, they had to do this fast before he began to heal up - Mickey had taken a lot of blood.

 

“Gallagher, I need you to bite me.” Ian’s green eyes were hazy, so Mickey guided his head towards his neck as he tilted it. “You wanted this, remember? So fucking open up your mouth and bite down.”

 

Mickey hissed in pleasure as Ian’s teeth sliced into his skin.

 

He hadn’t been bitten before, but fuck, biting might be a kink for them after this.

 

…

 

_ Goddam, this was better than alcohol and cigarettes. _

 

_ It was like a sweet, thick liquid running down his throat. Everytime he swallowed, his body felt like flames were coating every inch of his skin. _

 

_ Really put the term Firecrotch into perspective. _

 

_ He felt his eyes grow heavy, and he saw a very blurry Mickey pull him away from his body and lay him down. _

 

_ With his body weak and the taste of Mickey’s blood on his lips, Ian passed out. _

 

_ … _

 

Mickey watched Ian - he knew he’d be awake in about an hour. Fuck those old myths that say its instant, or that it takes two fucking days, it only takes about an hour, and then Ian will be awake.

 

That’s gonna be fun. He’s either gonna be super horny, really bitchy, or really fucking dull.

 

Maybe Mickey would be lucky and he’d get two out of three.

 

…

 

When Ian’s eyes flew open, the first thing he noticed was how quiet it was.

 

Where the fuck did everyone go?

 

He turned his head and saw the time. 8:13. How long had he been out? God he wanted to fucking punch Mickey, but then he wanted to also kiss him and fuck him until he couldn’t walk.

 

But he also didn’t want to get up.

 

Man, what the fuck?

 

…

 

Mickey was standing outside smoking when he felt the tug of Ian waking up. Sharing blood like that connected them in a way he wasn’t used to, but fuckit, he knew Ian was looking for him.

 

He stubbed out the cigarette and climbed down the side of the building, slipping in through the window to find Ian standing in the kitchen, watching him.

 

“What the fuck Mick?”

 

“Hey you fucking wanted-” Mickey was cut off by Ian jumping on him, knocking them both to the floor as he kissed him, biting his lips enough to draw little droplets of blood. Mickey didn’t even get a word in before his pants were being pushed off of him and Ian was on him,his lips never leaving his as his worked fast and hard, pushing himself in in one swift movement.

 

And they both felt their worlds fucking shatter.

 

…

 

Svetlana gagged. She could smell those two idiots all the way at Ian’s club, where she was currently getting a drink and being eyed on. She could smell the air that still lingered with Ian’s smell change, and she knew what had happened between those two.

 

“You know of good apartment?” she asked the bartender before she took another shot, her nose burning as she could smell them still.

 

…

 

Ian felt his nails rip into the flesh at Mickey’s hips, his teeth slice into his shoulder, but any part of his conscious mind was gone with the smell of Mickey assaulting his nostrils.

 

Mickey seemed to be the same way - he was tearing up Ian’s back as he worked himself into him harder and harder each thrust,  until finally he found the strength to overtake Ian and be on top, now his teeth slicing into Ian’s neck, his shoulder, making his way down his chest, biting at every inch of skin he could get. Ian growled, unsure of why, and then felt his body shudder in perfect timing with Mickey’s.

 

They both collapsed on the kitchen floor, Ian’s eyes blurry as he met Mickey’s, before they both felt their weakened bodies shut down.

 

…

 

They woke up to their clothes, which were pretty badly ripped, being thrown on them.

 

“You two clean kitchen,” Svetlana muttered, looking disgusted as she walked back into the living room. Mickey looked around and realized they made such a mess - there was blood all over the floor.

 

Ian, though, was oddly quiet. Mickey could feel the mood storming in him, so he met his eyes

 

“Gallagher?”

 

“Is it always gonna be like that?”

 

“No!” they heard Svetlana scream. “Now mates, fuck just like before.”

 

“Can you go eavesdrop somewhere else you nosy Russian bitch?!” Mickey screamed, and they heard her laugh loudly at them before the door slammed.

 

“Why am I not more hungry?”

 

“Eh, you took a lot from me. You’ll probably be good for a few days to be honest. Unless you wanna go hunt?” Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow. Ian felt something stir in him again, and Mickey just smirked. “No, you can’t fucking hunt me. Grab a mop. Let’s clean this fucking mess up.”

 

…

  
  



	9. The End

**_50 years later_ **

 

Fuck, how times had changed. Mickey glanced down at his left hand, seeing the titanium ring he had gotten so long ago - it seems like yesterday, but looking at a calender, Mickey knew it was nearing his 177th birthday.

 

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

 

He should stop wearing the ring - how long had it been since Ian had been taken from him?

 

He remembered that evening so clearly, one of the things he was sure he’d remember forever.

 

…

 

_ Ian had been such a young vampire, in vampire terms - he had only been changed for about a  year, but he and Mickey had gotten married, a small human wedding so that Ian’s family could see how happy he was, how he had found his happiness in the rough-and-tumble Mickey who had just waltzed into his life and changed everything he had known. _

 

_ They had gone on a honeymoon to Europe, Mickey showing Ian some of his favorite tourist spots - places for a quick meal, places he only wanted to share with him, shit like that. Being Mates made him sappy, what could he say. _

 

_ They had been gone two weeks - a blink in time for them, but long enough that apparently Ian’s family had been threatened by some asshat after their dad. _

 

_ Ian promised he’d be gone for only a day or two, knowing he could scare off whoever was tormenting them. _

 

_ And Mickey didn’t him want to, but he knew Ian was right. _

 

_ So off he went. _

 

_ And that’s when Svetlana told him. _

 

_ “You don’t let him go! The man is looking for him! Idiot! It a trap!” _

 

_ “How the fuck do you know?” _

 

_ “He came here first. Found his scent in fuck nest.” _

 

_ When Mickey got to the Gallagher house, he was too late - Ian’s scent was long gone, and his family in tears. _

 

_ Mickey’s fucking husband was gone, and probably dead. _

 

_ … _

 

He somehow made his way back to Chicago - he always seemed to come back every 10 years or so, hoping to find Ian alive and well, but that never fucking happened.

 

And yet he still wore the damn ring - once mates, always mates.

 

That fucking sucked.

 

Not much had changed in 50 years - newer buildings, different clothes, but people were always the same. He briefly wondered if Svetlana was still here, but he was sure she was long gone, going across the United States to try people from every state. That had been their goal, so long ago.

 

Mickey never traveled far these days - he went to New York for a bit, went to Texas, but he always found his way back to Chicago. He hoped that, with this being Ian’s home, he’d come back here if he could.

 

He never did though.

 

Mickey was tired of bumming himself out, so he went to one place that had stood the test of time.

 

The bar where Ian had worked all those fucking years ago.

 

He entered, all the people who used to know him long gone, and went up to the bar, decked out in neon lights.

 

He ordered a beer, something that hadn’t changed over the years thankfully, and sipped on it as he heard the AC kick on - with it, a smell wafted through the air, making Mickey’s head snap up.

 

It was Ian - not one of the Gallagher’s, who smelled similar, sure, but  _ not like he did. _

 

Was he fucking here?

 

….

 

_ Ian had found the douchebag harassing his family - some big guy who snarled - yes snarled - when he approached. Ian didn’t doubt he could take him though - he was still young in human years and vampire years. _

 

_ But one quick scratch to the arm and Ian was down. _

 

_ “What the fuck?” he hissed, seeing the silver knife in the man’s hand. He knew about silver, sure - that’s why they had titanium wedding bands. Silver wasn’t deadly, but it had wounds that would make you weak and easier to kill. _

 

_ “You and your little fucktoy are going to get out of my town. The way to do that, is to kill you.” Ian didn’t say anything as he felt his body go limp. “Wanted to kill the older one, but you’ll fucking do. The woman promised me she’d leave with no hassle, so I let her live. She’s got good tits. It’d be a waste to let them go to waste.” Ian snarled, but he couldn’t move. _

 

_ His world faded to black with the guy laughing in his ear. _

 

_ “Fucking stupid young vampire.” _

 

_ … _

 

_ He had woken up to his arm bandaged and a small blonde woman mixing something together. _

 

_ “Who the fuck are you?” he got out, groggy from the silver knife. _

 

_ “His sister,” is all she said as she continued to mix. “If you don’t wanna die, I’d fucking shut up if I were you.”  Ian watched her continue to mix whatever it was, her back turned to him.  _

 

_ “Why’s he want to kill me and Mickey?” _

 

_ “Territorial,” she muttered, finally turning to him. Ian saw the scars that ran down her face, pink and puckered as if they had been ripped open over and over again. “Drink. Once you feel up to it, leave. Mickey has already left town, believing you to be dead. You must leave before he kills you for real.” _

 

_ “Mick’s gone?” _

 

_ “For now. Mates will always be reunited. Drink, and go.” Ian knew those scars on her face must be from her brother, who had to be fucking crazy, so he took her advice. He drank whatever she gave him, and when he felt up to it, he left Chicago, and never planned on coming back. _

 

_ …. _

 

Mickey looked around the dance floor, but didn’t see the red hair he knew so well. He must have imagined it. He picked up his beer and chugged it, ordering another one. Just because he couldn’t get drunk didn’t mean he wouldn’t try.

As his beer was sat down in front of him, he saw the titanium band on the hand that sat it down.

 

He looked up and met green eyes he knew all too well.

 

“Fucking hell Gallagher.”

 

“About time you found me Mick,” Ian said, grinning as Mickey just about launched himself over the bar.

 

With a wave from Ian’s coworker, Mickey and Ian found themselves back in the small, newly decorated, room where this had all began.

 

…

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to continue this, so I hope I wrapped it up good enough.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
